The present invention relates to a corner bracket assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a corner bracket assembly for use with an associated frame assembly and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention may also be amenable for other applications.
It is well known that corner bracket assemblies are used to connect a plurality of elongated frame elements to form a frame assembly of a door sash, window sash, panel, or the like. It is also well known to use rollers with such frame assemblies. Typically, the rollers or roller assemblies are separate from the corner bracket assemblies and are installed into the corner bracket or into the adjacent attached frame member. The rollers are capable of being slidably supported within a track on an associated fixed door frame, window frame, panel frame, or the like. Normally, the rollers are adjustable to accommodate varying fixed frames and to simplify installation of the frame assembly into a fixed frame, as well as removal therefrom. Most known corner brackets do not have the adjustable roller assembly integrated into the design of the corner bracket. The one known assembly which does, does not positively regulate a movement of the bracket assembly via a manually movable member. The known corner brackets also are not as sturdy as desirable. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide corner bracket assemblies having adjustable rollers wherein the strength and integrity of the corner bracket assembly is maintained.
The present invention provides a new and improved corner bracket assembly that overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others and provides the aforementioned advantageous features.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a new and improved corner bracket assembly for use in an associated frame assembly is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner bracket assembly comprises a body, a first leg, and a second leg. The first leg extends from the body and is adapted to be connected to a first frame member of the associated frame assembly. The second leg extends from the body in a direction approximately normal to the first leg and is adapted to be connected to a second frame member of the associated frame assembly. The corner bracket assembly further comprises a roller assembly adjustably secured within at least one of the body, the first leg, and the second leg. The roller assembly is capable of protruding outward a selected distance relative to at least one of the body, the first leg, and the second leg. The roller assembly comprises a roller housing slidably mounted in at least one of the body, the first leg and the second leg. A roller element is rotatably mounted in the roller housing. A threaded member is defined within the roller housing. A fastener has a threaded portion engaged in the threaded member and a head portion extending away from the roller housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a new and improved corner fastener is provided for use in forming an associated frame assembly by interconnecting at a predetermined angle elongated tubular members of the associated frame assembly. The tubular members have a hollow internal space of a predetermined cross-sectional area.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner fastener comprises a pair of legs oriented at such predetermined angle with respect to each other and connected to a junction member. Each of the legs is adapted for disposition within the interior of a respective one of the associated elongated tubular members and is of such a cross-sectional area as to substantially and securely fill the internal space of the elongated tubular members. The junction member is of such configuration as to be contiguous with the outer walls of the tubular members. An adjustable roller device is slidably mounted in the junction member in order to move along a track defined between the junction member and the roller device. The roller device is selectively moveable to positions between a first protruding position and a second retracted position.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a corner bracket assembly for use in an associated movable frame assembly is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner bracket assembly comprises a first housing piece having upstanding coupling pins. A second housing piece has receiving pockets for connecting engagement with the coupling pins and defining a cavity therebetween. A roller assembly is received within the cavity. The roller assembly includes a roller housing, a threaded engaging portion defined in the roller housing, and a roller rotatably mounted within the roller housing. A threaded fastener is rotatably mounted between the first and second housing pieces and is in threaded engagement with the roller assembly. A track is defined between the first and second housing pieces and the roller assembly for linearly adjusting a position of the roller assembly in relation to the first and second housing pieces.
According to another aspect of the invention, a new and improved corner roller arrangement is provided for each of the corners of a sliding panel of the type including a pair of parallel, elongated spaced side members defining the length of the panel and top and bottom members defining the width of the panel.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner roller arrangement comprises a corner member including a frame, and corner keys integral therewith. The corner keys fit into the side, top and bottom panel members whereby the panel members abut the corner member frame for providing a rigid panel frame. The corner member frame has a first side and a second side. The first and second sides are in substantially parallel spaced relation. A roller housing rotatably supports a roller and is displaceably disposed within the corner member frame between the first and second corner member frame sides. The roller housing is selectively moveable to positions between a first protruding position and a second recessed position along a track defined by engaging components of at least one of the roller housing, the first side, and the second side.
According to another aspect of the invention, a new and improved a corner bracket and roller assembly for a sliding panel is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner bracket and roller assembly comprises a corner bracket having integral first and second arms extending at approximately right angles and adapted for insertion into associated frame members of an associated panel. The first arm has an aperture in the bottom edge thereof. A roller assembly is disposed within the corner bracket. The roller assembly comprises a housing, a roller, and an adjusting means for moving the roller assembly along a linear path relative to the corner bracket. The roller is rotatably secured within the housing. The path includes a first position wherein the roller assembly protrudes through the aperture and a second position wherein the roller assembly recedes within the aperture. The path is defined by at least one groove and rib engagement.